The present invention relates to a machine for slicing baked goods, preferably bagels, that are essentially circular. Large quantities of bagels are sold on the North American continent. Bagles are a type of baked goods essentially of an annular configuration in the form of a bun or roll with a central hole. These are produced by first boiling raw dough so that it grows solid on the outside. The bagel is then baked whereupon, because of its central hole, the interior achieves a uniform firmness.